Il Mio Amore
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: OK well I have just started to read Damaged by Dannielle Salvatore and it sparked my inspiration and the end result was this so read and enjoy please. Oh and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here goes I don't own the vampire diares L.J Smith does. This is a new story that poped into my head after reading Damaged by Danielle Salvator. **

I began to look up slowly my breath immediately catching as I take in the handsome dark man in front of me, "Bonnie, have you seen my brother?" Sighing I shake my head "Nope not since this morning why?" Damon sighed then "No reason, what are you reading?" he asks trying to change the subject "Ummmmm it's called Evermore," he nods and comes and sits next to me on the plush couch "What's it about?" He says stealing a part of the blanket I have wrapped around my legs "Well it's about two people who are in love, the main character is called Ever and she falls in love with the other main character Damen who is already in love with her and has been for 400 years but Ever doesn't know that till right near the end, you see Damen is an immortal and he made Ever one when her family had a car accident but the rest of her family die and she has to move in with her lawyer aunt and then it's all about the struggles Ever goes through with and without Damen." His arm is now casually slung over the back of the couch "oh well by the sound of it your enjoying it," he says and I nod "yep." Just then there's a thud and then an "Elena where are you love?" as Stefan walks through the front door.

"Ahh my little brother has returned." He says getting up and striding away without another word to me, I strain to hear the conversation "Brother," after a minuet silence Stefan answers "Damon what are you still doing here?" "Stefan I want to apologise I know I have hurt you and Elena but I am done with that now I only did it to hurt you and to keep my promise but after seeing you in that prison _il mio dio _I swear I am cured of that, little brother I know you hate me and rightly so but I wish you to know that I shall not harm you again," "Good then leave." Stefan growled in reply and my heart broke at the reply "If that is what you wish than I shall." I could feel the tear running down my check when I heard the door thud close again and the roar of the Ferrari's engine and the it get quieter as the car got further away.

"Elena where are you?" Stefan shouted again as he walked on to the room I was sat in "Oh Bonnie umm do you know where Elena is?" but I didn't need to answer as the blonde beauty answered for herself "Of course she does because she can see I am stood behind you," Elena was stunning she was slim, tall, blonde and had eyes so blue you'd think you where staring into a Caribbean ocean she is everything I am not no wonder every guy we have ever meet has fallen for her, as I think this she scowls "Bonnie are you crying?" my hand rapidly flies to my check to wipe away the tear which spilled "No." I answer as I got up and left the room not wanting to talk anymore "Oh Stefan would you mind taking me home I walked here and I don't feel comfortable walking home in the dark?" he nods "of course Bonnie go wait by the car I will be out in a minute." I do as he says but when I get outside I see a crow on the roof of Stefan's car.

"_Il mio _amore Sarò sempre con voi_"_ is all I heard in my head as it flew away "you ok Bonnie you look like you have seen a ghost," I shake my head "No I am fine but can you translate something that was in one of my books for me," he smiles "I can try what was it?" I repeated what I had just heard and Stefan translated he said it meant "My love I will always be with you." My head was reeling why I had heard that unless I had gotten the telepathic message Damon had meant for Elena "Thanks Stefan." Was all I said the whole way back to my house, once he had pulled up Stefan turned to me and asked "Bonnie now may I ask you a question?" I laughed "I think you just did." He smiled "Ok well may I ask you a different question?" I nodded "Why where you crying back at the boarding house?" I had no intention of telling him I knew about the conversation between him and his brother "Ummmmm it was this new book I am reading I have just got to a bit where she tells her sister to leave , to cross the bridge thanks for the ride Stefan." I say hastily getting out his car and practically running to my house before he had time to ask me anything else.

"Oh Bonnie your home we were about to order pizza for dinner have you eaten?" my mum asks I shake my head "Can you order me a Hawaiian please mum?" my mum smiles "Of course Bonnie." I smile and hug her "Thank you mum." Then I suddenly feel a pull towards my room ""_Il mio amore_ _prossimo__ a me_." and so I did when I reached my door I reached for the handle but it opened before my hand reached its destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I don't own The Vampire diares, oh and I don't actually speak Italian so I have tried my best and if there are any mistake I am very sorry. Oh and one last thing thanks for reading. **

"Hey," a familiar voice crooned "Hey Damon, I thought you left," he shook his head and I felt hope rise in me "not yet I wanted to see you before I left," I felt the new hope crash and burn inside me leaving only emptiness "oh, um your little Italian message for Elena didn't get to her by the way I got it by mistake." He chuckled softly then "Il mio amore that wasn't for Elena it was for you _poco rossa_ and you alone do you know what it means?" I nodded "I ask Stefan to translate it saying it was from one of my books but that couldn't have possibly been for me you said your love and we both know that's not me I am not even close to your type, I am not blonde, tall or stunning I am just plain short Bonnie and that is all I will ever be." He smiled reaching for my check "That is exactly my type Bonnie, I know I haven't shown it in the past but that was because I was blindsided completely set on hurting my brother to see that my love my_ poco rossa _was there I have always felt drawn to you Bonnie and every kiss we have shared has made me want you more but I understand if you send me away as my brother did as all I have done is hurt you but I had to tell you. I needed you to know else it would have killed me always wondering, always thinking what if?" He looked at me then and I saw the adoration in his eyes which completely took me by surprise where had that come from. "Damon I am not going to send you away but I have no idea how to deal with this ... this..." "Love stuff" he added "Yes this love stuff I mean less than an hour ago you treated me like any other girl and now you say you're in love with me how do I know I am not just your second choice, I mean every other guy has put either me or Meredith as Elena's understudies. If they can't have her they go for Meredith and now she is taken me how is that fair? How do I know you're not just another one of those..." but I never got finish my question because he crushed his lips to mine with a hunger, "When you know the answer let me know because I will be watching and listening my _poco__ rossa."_ With that he shifted back to his crow form and flew out my open window "B_uona _notte gli avete _mio cuore con voi_ s_empre ricordi quello."_ Were the last things he said to me leaving them burned into my brain.

It has been 2 months since and it still keeps me up at night "Earth to Bonnie," I chuckle "Oh hey Matt how are things?" he smiled "they are the same as when you asked back at your not 20 minutes ago" he laughed "Oh right sorry Matt I am a little distracted today I just keep thinking about the problems theses characters are having in my book," he arched his eye brows then "Ok well what are the problems?" I looked into those eyes know that he really would help but I knew I couldn't tell him it was about Damon and me I just couldn't hurt him like that I mean first Elena chooses Stefan Salvatore over him and now I am choosing Stefan's older brother Damon over him, "Well you see there is this girl called Ever and she is in love with this guy called Damen he goes away because she can't say she loves him to him out loud she knows she does but she can't get the words to leave her lips and the last thing Damen said to her was really haunting he said _good night you have my heart with you always remember that." _Matt looked at me then with understanding in his eyes then like he knew who at what I was really talking about me and Damon but the I saw hurt and defeat in his eyes "Matt what's wrong?" I say put my hand under his chin forcing him to look at me he chuckles lightly and shakes his head "Bonnie why is it every girl I truly care about is in love with a Salvatore brother I mean there's Elena and Stefan and I accepted that she loves him but then when I think I have actually found someone who I can love and will love me back I found out that her and the other brother are deeply and inevitability, in love ... I mean Bonnie did you even notice me? Did you even see that I love you? Of course you didn't you where fixated on Damon it the only time you actually join in the conversation now I mean 2 months ago you would be talking about everything and anything with Elena and Meredith but now it's just him why didn't I see it before I must have been blind but I see it now." His every word stung like the lash of a whip, he was right I hadn't noticed and yes the only conversation that pulled me out of my inner thoughts was always about Damon, "I ...I am sorry Matt, your like a brother to me you look after me when I am down and I took that for granted but I won't apologise for being in love with Damon not to anyone." His hands tightened on the wheel as he parked "Were are here." Was all he said as he got out the car and left walking towards the woods.

"Bonnie," Elena squealed you finally here what took so long?" I looked up at Elena and let my tears fall and she responded by clutching me to her chest and stroking my hair "What on earth is the matter Bonnie? What has you so upset?" so I told her everything something I should have done 2 months ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here we go again even thow I have done this twice before I don't own the Vampire Diares. I just want to say thanks to Danielle Salvator, allexandra05, aNDREa SalvatorE(), Kira Salvatore 'Damon and DeDelFuoco This one is for you oh and aNDREa SalvatorE () I will be nicer to Matt later on I think he is sweet. **

"Bonnie why didn't you just tell me? We could have had this all sorted by now and you wouldn't be hurting." I knew she was right I should have told her and looking back now I don't know why I didn't I mean yes I wanted to sort something out for myself for once I didn't want to have rely on Elena, Stefan, Meredith or even Matt, but I can see now that that is what friends do they help each other in times of need, "Elena I wanted to be strong enough to do it on my own like you or Meredith would but I can't I am not even capable of doing this on my own."

Elena was quiet for a while then she looked me right in the eyes looking her gaze in mine and said "Bonnie do you remember what you did when Klaus had me trapped? When he hurt Stefan? How you looked after Meredith and Caroline after Tyler hurt them? How you have always fought to help and protect all of us? Bonnie you are one of the strongest people I know, and your wrong me and Meredith would have come to you and the three of us would have come up with a plan to help the other like we did in the cemetery when you and Meredith promised to help me get Stefan no matter what," I saw the tear spill from Elena's eye as I felt them spill form mine as we began to laugh.

"What am I missing?" Stefan said walking into the room "Nothing love me and Bonnie where reminiscing on old times and we were about to go and find Meredith so she can help with the future," Stefan looked confused but all he said was she is sat on the porch talking to Matt apparently the girl he is in love with is in love with someone else," Elena frowned at that "How does he know she is in love with someone else?" Stefan sat next to Elena on the couch "He followed yours and Meredith plan to tell her but she didn't listen to a word he said, he said she even asked him for advice on what to do with the guy she loves," my mouth dropped open then "That is not true I never asked for his advice," Elena's eye's grew wide then "The girl he asked me and Meredith to help him get was you?" I nodded "I guess so he told me in the car on the way over here today but I was distracted by the other thing I told you about and he stormed off into the woods," just as I said that Matt and Meredith walked through the door.

"Look Bonnie can I talk to you for a second," I got up and nodded we walked a little way away from the lounge, then Matt turned and spoke to me "I am sorry for the way I acted I know you love him but I was hurt you know I mean first Elena now you," I put my hand on his check "That is why I didn't want to tell you I didn't want to hurt you Matt you're like an older brother to me and I love you I really do just not in the way you want me to," Matt smiled at me weakly then "Thank you Bonnie , I will see you around," I frowned then "Aren't you staying?" he shook his head "No I need some space for a while." Then he kissed my forehead and left.

I stood there shell shocked then until I heard "He will be ok my poco rossa." I gasped at hearing his voice for the first time in two months I ran back to Elena "He spoke to me, he actually spoke to me," all three face look at me confused "We know we just saw him ask to talk to you did you really think Matt wouldn't talk to you?" ok now it was my turn to frown "Not Matt Elena." Elena looked shocked then "Oh you mean him, him really what did he say?" Elena now looked like a child on Christmas morning "Ummmmm do they know or is it just you?" Meredith smiled as did Stefan "we know Bonnie Elena told us, maybe afterwards you wouldn't mind talking to me in private." I nodded and Stefan got up and left.

"Sooooo what did he say?" Elena was practically jumping up and down now "He said _He will be fine my poco rossa _which by the way I have no idea what poco rossa means," Elena and Meredith smile and look at each other and then at me "Bonnie do you love him and I mean really love him," I nod "of course I do," realising at that minuet I really did and that I wanted him here by my side "Then tell him that, I mean from what you said you know he is different from the other guys, and you know he is different because you love him."

The realisation hit me as Elena spoke I had known all along I just didn't know I knew "I have to go and speak with Stefan see ya." I made my way up the stairs towards Stefan's room and opened the door "Hey Stefan, what did you want to talk about?" he turned to face me then and I could see the pain in his eyes "Bonnie I made a mistake in sending my brother away, I was so mad at him for what he had done I never gave him a chance but looking back I have seen how he has always come through for me never abandoned me, I just wanted to ask you if maybe you can ask my brother if he would meet with me his is not answering when I call out to him?" Hugging Stefan i answer "Of course oh and can you do something for me?" he nodded "what dose poco rossa mean?" he laughed then "Bonnie it means little red." I laughed then "I am going to go now Stefan I will see you soon to let you know what he says ok" Stefan Nodded and I left.

When I reached an open area I called out to him "_Damon_" then I felt arms wrap around me "Yes il mio amore," I felt the tears build up again but I held them back and turned to look at him "I love you, you know that right," he smiled before crushing his lips to mine "_of course I do_," he whispered in my head "it's just nice to hear you say it and see that I love you," he said as we broke the kiss for air I laughed he pulled me into him then leaning his head on the top of mine and we stood there unmoving for a long time.

Till I finally broke the silence remembering what Stefan asked me to do "Stefan wants to see you, he wants you to know that he didn't mean what he said he only said it because he was mad and hurt by what had happened but now he has had time to sort through all of that and he wants to try, he wants you to be the brothers you should have been all along," Damon put his hand under my chin making me look at him "Do you want me to go back? Do you think that they have forgiven me for what happened? Do you forgive me for what happened? " the pain and regret oblivious in his eyes "Damon we all want you back especially me." Then I bring my lips to his kissing him lightly to begin with until he kisses me back then the kiss deepens and he tightens his grip on me "Then I shall return but not for a while because my love we are going on a little trip."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay sorry it's short but it is a filler and I needed the brothers to sort everything out as they may need each other later on and of corse even though I have done this three before I don't own the Vampire Diares.**

"We are?" I ask "Yes love we are," I look at him amazed "And where is it that we are going?" he smiled a coy smile at me then "That is a surprise," i nod "Ok but what about my parents I can't just leave them with no explanation?" he chuckled at me then "Love you worry too much I have it all figured out I have been planning this trip for 2 months now you know." We both laughed then "I am sorry about that." He smiled and kissed me "I know you are, I also know that you are the sweetest most caring person I have ever met and I have been around a while,"

I giggled which made him smile "let go and tell your parents we are going," I look at him and nod "But what about Stefan I said I would tell him what you said I can't just leave without telling him you didn't see the pain on his or hear it in his voice I can't just leave and not tell him." Damon kissed the top of my head "And we won't love I told you I was watching I saw the whole thing I saw and heard his pain I couldn't leave my baby brother like that either." I smiled as he took my hand and we headed back to the boarding house.

When we reach the door I begin to hear the conversation that is going on inside "Stefan don't fret Bonnie will get him to see that was all just a in the heat of the moment thing." I feel Damon's grip on my hand tighten "I hope so love I really do." The pain in his voice clear to hear I hated it and I was glad we were here to end it.

Damon opens the door no longer willing to wait for his brother to answer it "Still the brooding tortured soul I see little brother." I can't help but smile as I see Stefan, the look of sheer joy on his face "Damon I thought you would never come, I thought you would go back to hating me and wanting to hurt me again I said some pretty nasty things which I am sorry for." Damon let go of my hand giving his brother one of those man hugs "brother you have nothing to be sorry for what you said was nothing compared to what I have done and said to you in the past." Everyone was smiling now "Stefan sono andare via con Bonnie per trovare lei ascendenza." Stefan nodded at Damon whilst me and Elena look at each other confused "Abbia buon viaggio fratello." Damon smiled "grazie arrivederci fratello e la mia bella sorella" Elena look as if she was about to snap not because the brothers where talking in their native langue but because she was born nosy and she hated not knowing everything "Ok would someone like to translate for me and Bonnie?" Damon and Stefan laughed "I will translated every word for you when they have gone love but for now all I will say is that mia bella scorella means my beautiful sister, Damon and Bonnie are going away so they came to say goodbye, good luck both of you."

After we had all hugged and said goodbye Damon and I left hand in hand and headed for my house taking a detour to pick up his car. I had no idea how Damon was going to do this until I remembered he would probably compel them. I wasn't sure I was happy about that but I wanted to know what he had planned and what the whole conversation between him and Stefan was about.

I was right he compelled them to let me go saying it was a road trip to look at colleges, after staring out the window for what seems like a hours I peer at Damon again but this time he catches me and gives me the most breath taking smile "what is it Cara?" he says lifting our intertwined ands and running the tips of his fingers along the edge of my check "what does that mean?" He looks back at the road "What Cara?" I nod and he laughs "It means beloved and you still haven't answered my question?" I look at him and contemplate how to ask him "cara tell me please," ok so I think it would be best if I just come out with it "What did you say to Stefan?" he laughed again "I guess I can tell you now as we are nearly at our first stop. I told my brother that we were going away to look in to you ancestry." My eyebrows knit together "You mean the druids." His nodes as he pulls into a parking space at the airport "Rapidamente now Cara we have a flight to catch."

Once we get inside Damon pulls me towards a check in desk and hands over two tickets "Any bags to check in?" the girl behind the counter asks fluttering her eyelids at Damon who seems completely oblivious to it. "No." The girl looked a little disappointed "Oh ok well you and your friend enjoy your flight." she said glaring at me "I would prefer you not look at my girlfriend like that." Damon growled "Ummm sorry sir it won't happen again." The girl stuttered "See that it doesn't." Damon added with venom dripping from every word.

When we made it to our lounge I looked around "You know we could have gone in coach not first class I mean this must have been expensive." Damon pulled me closer to him on the ouch "Poco rossa don't worry about the price only the best is good enough for you and I will make sure you get it," I shake my head "Ok I think I prefer cara to poco rossa because I am not that little and my hair is not that red," and laughs a deep joyful laugh "and secondly what about clothes and stuff I mean you never let me grab anything from home you said if you let me it would give to much away?" Damon was playing absent mindedly with my hair "I will take you shoping when we get there, we need to get a car as well though we have a long drive ahead of us but I want you to see a few things before we set of druid hunting." Then I hear the call for us to board our flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is another chapter it is in Damon's POV and sorry it is short but I a a bit unsure of how I am going to continue I have a few paths this story could take. Oh and as always I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **

"Hello ladies and gentleman this is you captain speaking we will be landing at London Gatwick at 7 am local time, so if you could please take your seats and fasten your seat belts we will begin are descent."All I could think about was Bonnie I finally had my arms around her after 2 long months she was mine and I was never letting go again Bonnie was the light to my dark, it had taken a long time for me to realise what she meant to me and even longer still for me to act on it but it was in the past now.

My little Cara studied for her slumber in my arm and put on her seat belt I let her slide from my arms to till my hand reached hers but no further I couldn't stand not to feel the warmth of her skin it helped me to remember she was by my side and she was mine she caught my gaze then "What?" she giggled and I smiled "Bonnie you're so damn beautiful," that had the blood run to her checks and a breathtaking blush appear I would never let anything happen to her ever again.

The plane bounced as it hit the tarmac and we waited to get off, I had called an old acquaintance I had in England when I heard bonnie say she was going to tell me she loved me and had him leave me a car to my taste in the car park of the hotel we were staying in and to leave the key at the front desk.

As we had no bags to collect we made it out of the airport quickly, I found a cab I could see Bonnie trying to listen in to the destination I gave the driver but I had made sure she couldn't I wanted everything to be perfect and for her to have no idea what was in store. Once seated inside I grasped Bonnie hand again it was an hour and 20 minuet drive from the airport to the hotel so I settled in letting Bonnie lean on my shoulder I watched as her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep I loved watch Bonnie sleep because she always looked so innocent so alluring she really had no idea how incredible she was.

I was so lost in watching Bonnie that I hadn't realised we had arrived I paid the driver "Cara, we are here." I bratherd in to her hair kissing her head, she sighed and her eyes fluttered open only to widen as she took in the hotel we were outside "Damon this place must cost a fortune I would have been happy with a motel or whatever they are called over here," I smiled I was never letting her stay in anything that wasn't 5 star only the best was good enough to house her beauty "Cara I told you only the best is good enough for you." She smiled and shook her head as we got out and made our way to the front desk.

"Hello and welcome to the Waldorf Hotel," the young man behind the counter said not taking his eyes of Bonnie letting them roam all over her every inch of her skin "We have a reservation it is under Salvatore." I growled unable to control the rage I felt this average human male had no right to look at my Bonnie, my Cara. "Oh right yes you are booked in to one of the king Hilton suites I will just get your key for you." I smiled seeing the disappointment wash over his pathetic face he was worse than Mutt and that took some doing.

We made our way to our room once we reached the door I unlocked it and motioned for Bonnie to go in I placed my hands over her eyes and walked her to the middle of the room then let my hands trace down her checks to her neck then down her shoulders to her slender arms Bonnie shivered and I laid a kiss on her neck "Don't worry Cara there is a guest room connected see," I said leading her to the door which lead to the second bed "I won't push you into anything you don't want."

She stepped closer to me then I could smell her sweet blood tainted by the flora smell of her perfume she placed her soft lips on mine softly at first then the kiss deepened the passion blazing under my skin making every point at which Bonnie touched me burn and me smoulder with pure desire for her. Using all the control I had I broke the kiss not wanting it to go any further don't get me wrong Bonnie is my everything but I wanted to wait for it to be perfect, I wanted it to be in our own home not in some hotel, I was going to have to make that private shopping trip soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so again I don't own The Vampire Diaries and the pictures for Bonnies Outfit are on my profile if you wish to have a look or imagen your own it is up to you .**

Ok so wow, my head was reeling from kiss I my whole body every cell, every atom needed Damon not in a skanky I only wanted to sleep with him way but in an I can't stand any space dividing us way, he was everything I want in this whole world, Damon pulled away and I bit down on my lip "Cara we should go and get you some clothes." I nodded not able to look him in the eyes he placed his hand under my chin lifting my face so I had no choice but to look him in the eye "Come now why look so guilty Cara you have done nothing to be guilty for." I smiled weakly and he kissed me softly and then took me by the hand leading me out of the door to our room and back to the front desk

"Hello sir how can I help?" it was the same guy as before "I believe a friend left my car keys here for me." Damon stated not asking but telling him the boy nodded "Yes Mr. Salvatore, here you are." Once the boy had given Damon the key Damon was pulling me towards the front door of the hotel, then towards the car park which was bursting with any amount of cars Damon would have loved to drive.

However when I saw the Black Aston Martin I knew that was the one Damon's friend had dropped off for him we got closer I saw a note attached to the car "Damon, here is the car as asked and you only need to collect and place payment for the second. Good Luck as always love Elizabeth." Ok after reading that it left me with three questions one who was Elizabeth two what was the second thing and three why had she used that ending but of course I knew Damon would not answer any until he was ready so I decided not to ask but to let him tell me when he wanted to.

Once we were in the car we started to head off when had arrived Damon turned to me and said "Cara I have to run an errand I won't be a few minutes you start looking," he squeezed me on the hand and kissed my cheek "Oh and remember only the best nothing less which also reminds me can I have your phone a second," I willingly gave him my phone "Why love?" I said running my hand from his up his arm into his hair "Cara are you trying to kill me," I laughed "first the kiss now this I don't know how much more my restraint can take." I laughed again leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek and whispering "Then don't resist."

He let out an exasperated breath then "ok there you go now go and shop before you kill me" my eyebrows knitted together "Damon this is not my phone." He smiled his most breath taking smile "Yes Cara it is think of it as a gift and now your mine you should expect allot more gifts."

He wrapped my fingers around the Iphone 4 he had just placed in my palm "now go enjoy it I shouldn't be too long." Shell shock I just nodded kissed him and got out of the car Damon had dropped me at Oxford Street which was a shopper's paradise I started to walk towards a store called New look when my phone went of it was a text from Damon "Only the best Cara remember why don't you go to Selfridges or Karen Millen they are better suited for you."

It felt like I had been in the store hours but it had only been minuets, I love shopping but my mind kept wondering what did Damon have to do with out me? and who was Elizabeth? Whilst I looked at another dress I felt to cool strong arms wrap around me "That will look stunning on you." he wishpeared in my ear myakeing my hear beat faster in my chest "Finaly your back." and kissed him he chuckeled agenst my lips "I was only gone for 20 minuets Cara you make it sound like I was gone for days." I smiled placeing my hand lightly on his cheek "It felt like days." he smiled a soft warm smile and leaned into my hand leaving a light kiss on my palm.

After we had finished shopping we headed back to the hotle as I said I was teored Damon wanted to show me more shights but I knew that if I let him show me more he would never tell me who she was so I asked him to take me back to the hotle as if we were confined in a room just the two of us no distractions he would tell me. And I was right "Damon what did you want to do about dinner shall we order room service or shall we go out?" I called from were I lied on my bed I had just checked the time on my phone and it said 6:30 and I was getting hungry I had been reading my book Shadow lands which is the third in the Evermore seires, Damon had bourght me enough books to last me a month on our shopping trip earlier and I couldn't wait to get started on them.

"I made a resavation for us at 7:30 at one of the best resturants in the city oh and before you ask Elizabeth was a friend of my familys back when I was human she is like a sister to me and I a brother to her, now you need to get ready I think you should wear that black and latte coloured number you bourght today." he said with a one sided smile I chuckeled and watched him walk away once he was out of view I started to get ready firstly with a shower.

After I was completly clean I just stood under the shower for a minuet letting the warm water run down my back before I got out and Started to dry my hair, once it was dry I decided to put it up in the hair style Elena had thaught me how to do. Once I had finished with my hair I dryed and put on my new black La Senza underwear set I had bourght to go with the dress as the dress only has one arm I had to get a strapless bra to wear with it after that I sat to the dressing table and did my make up which I kept minimal once that was done I put on the dress and shoes I had picked out for the dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ok so I dint write the vampire diaries L.J. Smith did and I know it has taken me a while to update I have just gotten use to being back at college so bare with me I hope you enjoy please R&R as always. Hannah xx **

felt like been hours since Damon had gone off to do whatever he was doing, Bonnie had been going throw rack after rack of gorgeous clothes when she felt a pair of strong cool arms encircle her waist and 4 bags bash her hip "what is all that Damon?" she heard him chuckle softly "Cara they are my clothes ," this time he felt Bonnie relax she would really need to get use to gifts he wanted to give her everything, he didn't want her to be spoiled but he wanted her to want for nothing either "and a few things I picked out for you."

Bonnie turned to look him in the eyes "Damon don't spend all your money on me I am happy with the cheaper stuff as long as I get to spend my time with you." She placed her hand on the side of his face and felt him lean in to it "Cara I may not be a perfect person but I will always be with your whether you like it or not and finally you will have to get use to and like the expensive stuff to, Bonnie I have had over a century to gain this money and your are the first and only person I want to spend it on, Bonnie without you my world would be void of anything worth living for Bonnie you are my heart and my soul."

Damon pulled her close to him resting his forehead on hers; she must know how much she meant to him. After that they spent hours clothes, books and other necessities shopping, after they had finished loading the car with the mountain of bag s Damon took Bonnie's hand and kissed her knuckles lightly "Let's go and get lunch, you never know I might actually eat something." Damon winked and Bonnie giggled "Ok did you have anywhere in mind?"

They decided on a small restaurant, it was quiet inside as a waiter sauntered over and said "Table for two?" Both Bonnie and Damon nodded "Follow me there is a booth at the back." Damon and Bonnie followed the girl to the booth and took their seats "What can I get you to drink?" the girl asked with a forced smile "Ummm I will have a diet coke." Bonnie said Damon nodded "As will I." The girl nodded "ok well I will go and get the drinks and give you some time to pick what you want." And with that she walked off "Well she was just delightful." Damon said as soon as the girl was out of human hearing range Bonnie laughed which in turn made Damon smile "What do you want to eat Cara?" Bonnie looked at her menu "I don't know Ummm you pick for me after all you are Italian you are supposed to be born knowing how to cook."

Damon laughed then the waitress returned to the pairs table placing the drink on the table once she had done that she slid the train under her arm and asked "what will it be?" she pulled out a pad and pen "Ummm I am going to have the steak raw as possible and my girlfriend will have the arboreta thanks." Damon answered placing the menus in the girl's hand. Damon and Bonnie slipped into an easy pattern of conversation as they ate once they had done and paid the bill Damon took Bonnie's hand and they walked back to the car.

Damon drove them back to the hotel and noticed the guy from earlier was gone which made him smile once they reached their room they Damon told the bell boy he had told to carry some of the bags up were to put them Bonnie told him she was going for a shower and he took the time to look at his main purchase, the ring sat nestled in between the white fabric in the Tiffany's blue box it was a platinum band with three stones on the top, it had a diamond in the middle with a sharpie on either side, it was gorgeous and it was for the most beautiful girl in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ok so I dint write the vampire diaries L.J. Smith did, this is my second chapter in as many days haha trying to make up for the delay in updates previously just want to say thanks to Epona's chosen, David Fishwick and powerrangersrocks for their support. I hope you all enjoy the next instalment and please R&R as always. Hannah xx **

Bonnie walk out of the bathroom into the lounge of the suite she shared with her vampire love Damon only to see he was nowhere in sight Bonnie sighed maybe she could start one of the new books she bought whilst he was gone she had been desperate to start Fallen when she had picked it up or maybe Hush hush they both sounded amazing **(If you haven't read them you should)** , then she walked towards the kitchen to get herself a drink before she started to read when she saw the small blue box on the side with a note behind it marked with her name, Boone picked up both the box's and the letter and sat in the lounge book's and drink forgotten now. Bonnie started with the letter it read;

_**My dearest **__**Cara**__**,**_

_**I have gone to hunt, but I won't be long and then I will take you out to eat. Oh and this gift is just the beginning of what's to come tonight. **_

_**See you soon my love,**_

_**Damon**_

_**Xx**_

Bonnie stared then at the box in her other hand another gift he had given her so much already what more could there be to give her, Bonnie also felt bad as she had not gotten him anything and every time she tried to pay for something today Damon stopped her and said "Cara this is my trip, I planned every last detail and those detail say I am allowed to spoil you but they say nothing about you paying for anything." Bonnie felt her eyebrows knit together then what has he got up his sleeve. After staring at the box Bonnie began to undo the white ribbon the was wrapped around it and lift the lid, inside was beautiful locket it was shaped like a heart with a key hole in the middle and 7 different coloured gems around the key hole also attached to the chain was a key **(Pic on profile)**. It was stunning and it also now made sense why Damon had been so adamant she have Black dress in Karen Millen's as well as the shoes, he was defiantly up to something**(Pics of both on profile).**

Damon walked back into the suite to see Bonnie holding up the locket he had left her to find before he left, he smiled as he saw her mouth was slightly agape "I take it you like it then." He laughed as Bonnie's attention snap on to him "Damon its beautiful." she smiled at him as he walk over to her and took the locket from her hand and did it up it round her neck were he also laid a kiss "It's nothing compared to you," he whispered to her "and you should get ready else we are going to be late." Bonnie raised one eye brow "Late for what Damon?" Damon just smirked and waved her towards the bed room "You my love will have to wait and see."

Once Bonnie was inside the bed room she began to get dressed when she realised she had no idea what she was dressing for "Damon how can I get ready if I don't know what I am getting ready for?" Bonnie heard him laugh them "Wear the outfit we bought for the necklace you know that black dress." Bonnie laughed under her breath then so she was right the dress and shoes were bought for the necklace. Bonnie stepped out was she had finished getting changed and her hair and makeup **(Pics f her complete outfit on profile)** Damon had to do a double take she looked exquisite. Bonnie giggled "Take a picture it last longer."

Damon thought not for much longer once tonight was over and they done this trip Bonnie would be well on her way to becoming like him because he couldn't be without her the locket he had bought her was a symbol as she was the key that unlock him she melted the ice around his heart. Damon reach out his hand for Bonnie's and she obliged by placing her hand in his, he lead her gently towards their car this night was going exactly as he planned.


End file.
